If you want me, I'm yours for the next 24 hours
by I just love yaoi
Summary: Christian leans in to kiss Syed and… the buzzer goes off! Great timing Zainab! What should have happened


This was written a long time ago, just after this scene happened on the show and by now i've completely forgotten about it.. and i just found it sadly forgotten on my computer so decided to finally publish it ^^

WARNING: BxB explicit sex

* * *

Christian leant in and the same moment the buzzer went, frustrated he leant back.  
"Hey!" Syed protested, while taking his face in both hands to pull his face down and kiss him deeply.  
The buzzer was annoying now. "So insistent.." murmured sensually Syed, while walking backwards taking Christian's arm, and leading him to the bedroom with a glint in his eyes.  
Christian recognised his expression "Oh, dirty mind, haven't you?"  
"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing"

He stopped when the bed behind him was near.  
"Don't you want me?" Syed asked with a cheeky smirk, and Christian was sure his lover knew damn well the answer.  
Christian took a step ahead and took him in his arms hoisting him up from the floor.  
"Mmmh" Syed couldn't help but moan appreciatively feeling his hard body pressed to his while he was put down gently on the bed.  
Their movements were frantic, while still kissing in an instant Syed's jacket was gone; Christian was kissing his neck when he heard Syed say: "I missed you"  
"Really?" Syed heard his in-need-of-reassurance tone so turned Christian's face so that he was looking in his eyes.  
"Yes" and kissed him softly, the rhythm suddenly changed. With love shining in his eyes, Christian said:  
"_I_ missed _you_"  
They undressed each other slowly, savouring every second. They touched, licked and caressed every inch of each other's bodies. Their cocks sliding against the other's and Syed stopped thinking, he could only feel Christian.

When Christian touched his opening, Syed's brain started to function again. He rolled them so that he was on top of Christian, he leant in to nib at his earlobe before whispering:  
"I believe I heard something about _you_ being _mine_"  
Christian's breath caught at the implication, his cock hardened more; he pulled Syed down for a rough kiss. But it was Syed in control now. He broke contact to reach for the lube, in a moment he was upon him again, kissing him, his tongue losing control in Christian's mouth.  
He started moving downwards Christian's body. Christian was panting, the feel of Syed reaching down his body was about to make him come.

Syed spent a lot of time teasing him, not touching his cock but only licking and biting his inner thighs and all around where Christian wanted to be touched the most.  
"Sy.. " Christian was moaning and moving restlessly under him, lost for breath, he couldn't take it anymore "Please.. "  
Syed gave in to his breathless pleas. He put some lube on his fingers and started to massage his opening while kissing his torso and stomach.  
"Syed.. "  
"Yes Christian"  
"Don't tease"  
But Syed wouldn't listen this time. He eased one finger inside making Christian whimper, oh the sounds he was making were driving him crazy! And the sight before him..! Pure bliss. He had to make an effort not to come there and then.

He pulled out his finger and without waiting inserted it again along with another one and started to lick his balls, sucking them. Christian's grabbed his hair keeping him in place.  
Syed was massaging his prostate with two fingers while licking his cock. But he certainly didn't want Christian to come just yet, so pulled out completely, all too soon for Christian who was really getting impatient now.  
"Syed!" Syed couldn't help but chuckle at his childish tone.  
"Christian.." said teasingly  
"I need you!" Syed couldn't deny him anymore, he needed him as well, it was too long since things were like this between them.

Syed moved to lay next to him and while doing so he leant in to whisper in his ear: "On your side"  
Christian complied instantly and moved his leg to give him access while Syed spread some lube on his cock. He could not wait a second longer. Syed gripped Christian's hip tightly and slowly entered him.  
After a couple of thrusts he found his prostate and Christian started to cry out.  
"Sy.. fuck yes don't stop!"  
Syed's thrusts were deep and his mouth on his neck and shoulders divine.

Christian was very close, he took hold of his own cock and started stroking it. Syed increased the pace, hard thrust after the other, getting faster, he reached around and fondled Christian's balls while Christian was still pleasuring himself.  
"Christian… coming!"  
"Oh yes yes, fuck! Come, come inside me baby!"  
Christian met his thrusts, the rhythm frantic.

Christian felt Syed's come exploding out of his rock hard cock and couldn't hold it anymore; Syed was still moving inside him, his hand replaced Christian's, he squeezed him hard and two thrusts more Christian came gripping Syed's spent cock.

—Time later—

They lay cuddled up in bed, Christian on his back and Syed sprawled upon him. Christian then saw a light coming from Syed's phone (which was sat on the night stand by the bed), he reached an arm for it and tilted it to see the cause of that light.  
"What?" Syed whined missing the warmth of Christian's arm around him.  
"Nothing" Christian answered putting his arm back around him instantly and kissed him on the head. It was a call from Zainab but he didn't say anything. He wanted Syed all to himself for a while longer, so instead, held him tighter in his arms.

-THE END-


End file.
